Mano Amiga
by Agatha Romaniev
Summary: Hakudōshi escucha sonidos extraños viniendo de la habitación de Naraku; Kagura desaparece durante la noche. En su retorcida mente, sólo una respuesta aparece: Naraku y Kagura son más amigos que enemigos.


**Disclaimer:** InuYasha y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. Esta historia está hecha con el único fin de entretener.

 **Advertencias:** lenguaje soez, situaciones de naturaleza sexual.

* * *

" _En todo momento de mi vida hay una mujer que me lleva de la mano en las tinieblas de una realidad que las mujeres conocen mejor que los hombres y en las cuales se orientan mejor con menos luces"_

 **Gabriel García Márquez**

* * *

 **Mano Amiga**

Hakudōshi abrió los ojos en mitad de la noche. Era de sueño ligero, pero en el momento no entendió la razón de su despertar. La luz de la luna entraba por la ventana del que era su pequeño dormitorio en ese cochino templo donde Naraku y compañía se habían instalado, allá en lo alto de escarpadas montañas, lejos y protegidos de la vista de invasores y enemigos. Era un lugar solitario, alejado de ruidos molestos, así que las noches eran tranquilas y ligeramente cálidas.

Miró hacia el otro extremo de la habitación, donde dormitaba Kohaku resguardado bajo las telas de un futón. Que él supiera y en el tiempo que llevaba compartiendo habitación con el muchacho, este no roncaba, pero tal vez algún ronquido inoportuno lo había despertado. Entonces notó que tenía la espalda ligeramente sudada y se percató de que no había sido más que el calor de la noche lo que lo molestó.

El albino, refunfuñando un poco, se levantó para abrir más la ventana, y justo cuando había terminado de correr la pequeña puerta de madera, escuchó un sonido bastante _peculiar._

—¿Qué es eso…? —murmuró confundido. Pensó que tal vez sí se trataba de Kohaku, pero cuando se acercó a paso lento y silencioso comprobó que el muchacho dormía en silencio absoluto. Hakudōshi alzó ambas cejas, y luego frunció el ceño al escuchar de nuevo un sonido bastante similar al anterior.

Parecían quejidos, ¿jadeos, tal vez? No, pensó, algo más bien similar a gemidos. Parecidos a los que sueltan los seres vivos cuando se les hiere, sin embargo aquellos quejidos solían ser más desgarradores y, a sus oídos, musicales. Había algo en el tono de estos sonidos que los hacían muy diferentes a esos que tanto disfrutaba luego de acabar con una víctima.

No, estos gemidos eran más bien… simplemente _muy_ diferentes. Quedos y bajos, pero lo suficientemente fuertes como para escucharlos a través de las delgadas paredes de madera que dividían las pocas habitaciones del pequeño templo.

No tardó en percatarse de que los sonidos provenían de la habitación que Naraku había tomado para sí. Era la más grande de todas y no la compartía con nadie, a diferencia de él, que debía compartir cuarto con Kohaku, o de Kanna y Kagura, que dormían en los mismos aposentos junto a Akago.

Lleno de curiosidad salió casi de puntas de su habitación y se acercó hasta la que era la habitación de su _padre_. La puerta corrediza era en su totalidad de madera, así que no podía ver ni un poco lo que sucedía ahí dentro, pero los sonidos se colaban claros a través de los huecos y las rendijas.

Cuando pegó la oreja a la puerta, cuidándose de no ser descubierto, lo comprobó: aquellos gemidos eran de placer. Tal vez él nunca había experimentado de primera mano los bajos deseos carnales que tanto dilema y culpa traían a la mayoría de los seres vivos y que también servía para seguir todas las especies que habitaban el mundo, pero había nacido con una mentalidad muy madura, casi de adulto, y entendía -tal vez no por completo y a detalle-, las maneras en cómo los adultos expresaban _corporalmente_ el deseo hacia otra persona.

—" _Maldición… ¿acaso está con alguien?"_ —Pensó el niño, un tanto asqueado ante la idea de que Naraku terminase convirtiendo el miserable refugio donde los metió en una casa de putas.

Los gemidos dentro de la habitación siguieron: a veces un tanto fuertes, lo suficiente como para escucharlos con claridad y saber que esos quejidos debían ser por placer, no por dolor, y a veces muy bajos, tanto que parecía que se habían detenido.

No se quedó a escuchar en qué terminó el asunto. Todavía medio asqueado alejó su oreja de la puerta y trató de ignorar los ruidos. Luego, casi al instante, le vino la pregunta a la cabeza: _¿con quién rayos estaba Naraku?_ Si es que estaba con alguien, porque también sabía que el placer podía darse en solitario.

Sin duda alguna, no estaba con la sacerdotisa Kikyō, y no sentía ninguna presencia demoniaca desconocida, lo cual indicaba que tampoco estaba acompañado de algún demonio hembra. Una humana quedó descartada al instante. Los humanos tenían un olor muy particular y todo el sitio estaba libre de un aroma similar. Pensó entonces que tal vez estaba solo, y casi se echó a reír al pensar en que Naraku, el Gran Naraku, amo y señor de los venenos y tentáculos, tenía que recurrir a sí mismo para conseguir algo de placer.

Se aguantó como pudo la carcajada que pugnaba por salir, recargándose en uno de los pilares de madera del templo, cuando entonces su mirada se encontró con la puerta de papel que quedó enfrente de sus ojos: eran los aposentos de sus hermanas.

Una loca idea le cruzó por la mente… ni bien se instaló en su cabeza cuando se dirigió a paso rápido, pero cauteloso, al cuarto de las chicas. Corrió despacio la puerta y se encontró con dos futones instalados casi en medio de la misma. Desde su lugar pudo ver que Kanna estaba en uno de ellos, recostada y cubierta hasta los hombros, con la cuna de Akago justo a su lado. La albina dormía boca arriba, con el espejo abrazado sobre el pecho y con una ordenada perfección en su dormir que resultaba perturbadora… pero rápidamente notó que el otro futón, el que le correspondía a Kagura, estaba vacío.

Hakudōshi abrió los ojos como platos y miró hacia la habitación de Naraku, perplejo de pies a cabeza.

—Tiene que ser una puta broma… —murmuró en voz baja. Todavía podía escuchar unos cuantos gemidos—. ¿De verdad Naraku y Kagura…?

Negó con la cabeza un par de veces, atónito. ¿Qué no se supone que Kagura no soportaba a Naraku? ¿Y no se supone que él la trataba como si fuera no más que una esclava, y niñera, encima?

¿Qué rayos estaba pasando en su pequeña familia? Y no es que la idea de que técnicamente Naraku fuera el padre de todos ellos lo espantara al pensar en él _dándole_ a Kagura; ninguno de ellos lo veía como a un padre ni mucho menos, y es que en realidad tampoco lo era, y si acaso en algunas ocasiones se llamaban hermanos entre ellos era solamente por comodidad y porque todos venían de la misma materia y carne (y tal vez en una especie de apoyo moral al saberse todos bajo las órdenes de tan despreciable ser). Si a él le daba la gana también podía ir y tirarse a Kanna y no estaba rompiendo ninguna regla natural y todas esas bobadas morales, la gran diferencia es que ellos dos no se odiaban -y bueno, Kanna en realidad no sentía absolutamente nada por nadie-.

¡Pero Naraku y Kagura sí que se odiaban!

—" _Ellos dos tienen algo y no se lo han dicho a nadie"_ —Pensó lleno de desconfianza. Desconfiando sobre todo de Kagura, quien era la que usualmente lo acompañaba. ¿Qué tal si Kagura en realidad no odiaba tanto a Naraku? ¿Qué tal si en realidad todo ese tiempo había sido su amante, fingía detestarlo y luego, observando, le iba con el chisme al muy desgraciado sobre todos los movimientos de sus hermanos, incluyéndolo?

Tenía sentido, porque sinceramente Hakudōshi no alcanzaba a comprender cómo es que a esas alturas del partido, y luego de tantas traiciones, el híbrido seguía perdonándole la vida a su hermana mayor y seguía encargándole misiones y tareas a pesar de que él mismo le había sugerido que ya era hora de deshacerse de la embustera.

Sí, seguramente era eso. Incluso su hermana le aguantaba los insultos, las groserías, las amenazas y los apretones de corazón cada vez que hacía algo que a él no le convencía. Tampoco entendía cómo es que Kagura, con el carácter que se cargaba, podía soportarlo tanto. ¡Dudaba que Naraku la tuviera _tan_ grande!

—" _Pero tiene tentáculos"_ —Reflexionó. Ahí todo le hizo sentido, y se preguntó por un instante si tal vez estarían los dos ahí metidos organizando una orgía de tentáculos—. _"Qué puto asco."_

Por unos instantes pensó en comprobarlo. No podía leer la mente de Naraku, pero sí podía leer la de Kagura. Bien podía meterse en la mente de su hermana, detrás de esa habitación, y comprobar si estaba inmersa en el éxtasis carnal del cual sospechaba. Estuvo a punto de atreverse, pero justo un segundo antes de llevar a cabo su movimiento se detuvo, con su columna recorrida por un desagradable escalofrío. No, realmente no deseaba saber qué estaban haciendo en esos momentos ni qué mierda estaba pensando Kagura mientras Naraku se la follaba. En serio _no quería_ saberlo. Sospechaba que sus prácticas debían ser la mar de enfermas y llenas de las más obscenas perversiones, haciendo esas _cosas de humanos_ no más que por una debilidad del deseo. Lo de los tentáculos era lo de menos.

Sintiendo que en cualquier momento le darían arcadas, tomó una gran bocanada de aire y cerró con cuidado la puerta de la habitación de sus hermanas para regresar a la suya. Cuando se acercó notó que los ruidos habían cesado por completo. Tal vez esos dos asquerosos habían terminado finalmente con su asunto, así que intentando recuperar la calma, y pensando en alguna manera de descubrir la verdad acerca de ellos dos, se volvió a meter a su futón y trató de conciliar el sueño.

* * *

La siguiente vez que despertó no fue por el calor ni por sonidos extraños, sino por el cantar de las aves. Hakudōshi se removió perezoso en su futón y soltó un par de palabrotas dirigidas a los matutinos animales. En realidad, era ya media mañana, y por ser Hakudōshi -según él, el príncipe de la casa-, tenía derecho a levantarse a la hora en que se le hincharan las pelotas.

Intentó seguir durmiendo, pero le fue imposible. Las aves lo habían despertado por completo y casi al instante en que recuperó la consciencia recordó las terribles dudas que lo habían asaltado durante la madrugada, e impulsado por ellas y la curiosidad se levantó de un salto y comenzó a vestirse. Kohaku llevaba ya un rato levantado, seguro, pues su futón y las sábanas estaban acomodadas en un rincón, y a juzgar por las voces que provenían del recinto principal, todos los habitantes estaban ya levantados y en movimiento.

Salió presuroso de la habitación, sin que nadie, a excepción del joven exterminador, le dedicase una miserable mirada. Aquello cabreó un poco al niño, que odiaba no ser el centro de atención. Aún así saludó quedamente al muchacho cuando pasó junto a él. Al parecer había estado entrenando fuera del templo, pues estaba en el pasillo exterior, dejando que la brisa matutina le refrescase la piel ligeramente perlada por el sudor.

Luego pasó junto a Kanna, quien en esos momentos arrullaba a Akago entre los brazos. Más atrás, delante de la estatua de Buda profanada y cortada a la mitad, Naraku dominaba todo el espacio sentado en un estrado de madera. Estaba concentrado consultando un mapa de la región que tenía sobre el regazo, y Kagura estaba de pie junto a él, echando furtivas miradas al mapa y de brazos cruzados.

—" _No entiendo por qué tiene esa cara de gruñona que no ha follado en un mes, si anoche se lo pasó de lo lindo"_ —Eso significaba que entonces Naraku no la tenía _tan grande_ ,pensó luego Hakudōshi mientras se acercaba a ellos.

Su _padre_ no le prestó atención, ensimismado en el maldito mapa. Kagura sí lo notó, pero se limitó a rodar los ojos como siempre y refunfuñar por lo bajo, fastidiada.

—Es muy posible que Kikyō pueda estar en esta zona… —murmuró el híbrido sin apartar la vista del mapa, aunque claramente le estaba hablando a la hechicera de los vientos. El albino pensó que seguramente planeaba enviar a su hermana a vigilarla.

Momentos después se cruzó de brazos, observándolos a los dos, tratando de ver en ellos algo distinto, algo que le llamase la atención, que fuera inusual, sin embargo la actitud de ambos era tan común como siempre. Eran buenos actores, les daba eso.

—No entiendo para qué me mandas a mí —masculló Kagura—. ¿Por qué no utilizas el espejo de Kanna para vigilar a esa mujer y dejas de joderme la vida?

¡Oh! ¿Acaso eso era lo que parecía…?

—Vaya… ¿acaso eso que escucho son celos, Kagura?

El comentario, que sonó desatinado de buenas a primeras para todos los presentes (incluyendo Kohaku, quien se volvió discretamente para ver qué pasaba) provocó que finalmente Naraku levantara la vista hacia su pequeña extensión, mientras la aludida lo miraba como quien mira un fenómeno.

—¿Qué? —inquirió, más confundida que enojada.

—No sé por qué esta mañana te cargas esa cara de malhumorada que no ha follado en un mes —La mujer alzó ambas cejas, indignada, al tiempo que Naraku fruncía el ceño, tan o más confundido que la demonio de los vientos—. Si anoche te dieron duro contra el muro.

—¿Qué has dicho, maldito mocoso? —Se atrevió a sacar su abanico, amenazante, y a dar un par de pasos hacia él. No logró amedrentar a Hakudōshi, y ciertamente estaba conteniendo la furia que la dominaba a cada segundo que pasaba para no partirlo en dos; al final siempre era ella quien terminaba siendo la mala del cuento y encima castigada sólo por hacerle pasar un mal rato al _principito_ de la casa.

—¿De qué carajos estás hablando, Hakudōshi? —inquirió Naraku, severo, apartando el mapa de sí y dejándolo a un lado. El niño se volvió a mirarlo, encogiéndose de hombros. ¿Para qué andar con rodeos y medias tintas? Mejor aclararse las dudas de una vez en lugar de andar con intrigas.

—Pues de ustedes dos —contestó el chico con soltura. A esas alturas ya hasta Kanna estaba mirando la escena—. En serio, Naraku, no sé para qué te empeñas tanto en buscar a Kikyō si ya tienes a Kagura. No es que se me haga guapa, yo diría que está normalilla, pero al menos Kagura tiene mejores tetas —Acompañó la frase abombando ambas manos contra su pecho—. Te lo digo yo que cuando era un bebé me la pasaba recostado contra ellas.

Kohaku, en su sitio, se sonrojó violentamente. Akago se golpeó la frente con una de sus pequeñas manos; su gemelo era medio idiota y muy guarro, pensó, creyendo que no tenía remedio, y a Naraku, de la impresión al entender por dónde iba el asunto del cual el albino hablaba, casi dejó caer la mandíbula hasta el suelo. Kagura fue la única que se atrevió a decir algo.

—¡Óyeme, maldito insolente…!

—Kagura —Naraku la detuvo en seco. Ella alcanzó a abogar un poco con respecto a su derecho a ponerlo en su lugar por hablar de ella de forma tan vulgar, pero su amo la ignoró, pasando la vista directamente al aludido—. ¿Es que acaso crees que Kagura y yo estamos liados?

El gruñido de asco de la mujer no pasó desapercibido para su amo, quien la miró de reojo con algo de rencor. ¿Cómo se atrevía la muy infeliz a insinuar algún tipo de rechazo contra él como hombre?

—Pues sí, ¿no? Los escuché anoche —aclaró el niño—. Me desperté por el calor y escuché toda clase de cosas en tu habitación. Gemidos y esas cochinadas. Y cuando fui a revisar la habitación de Kanna y Kagura, ella no estaba —dijo, apuntando a la ultima, acusador.

—¡Sólo fui a darme un baño!

—Sí, ajá. Más bien un baño de sem…

—¿Dónde estabas? —preguntó Naraku a la demonio, interrumpiendo a Hakudōshi, pero también llamando su atención y sacándolo de juego. ¿Cómo que dónde había estado? ¡Claramente anoche había estado abierta de piernas delante de él!

—Ya dije que fui a darme un baño. El calor está insoportable —argumentó la chica, sin pizca de temor alguno, pero aún muy indignada por verse inmersa en semejante chisme—. Y si no me crees puedes preguntarle a Kanna o a Akago, ellos estaban ahí cuando me fui.

Naraku decidió no preguntar nada. Le creía. Kanna y Akago no le mentían con respecto a los movimientos de su extensión más rebelde, y Kagura no iba a ser tan tonta como para sugerirle directamente que le preguntase a los soplones de la familia sobre sus más recientes actividades. Usualmente cuando tenía algo que esconder corría la mirada y hacía como que buscaba arañas en el techo, diciendo que ella no sabía nada.

De todas formas, no le interesaba tanto saber si su extensión fue a quitarse o no la mugre de encima. Lo que sí le interesaba eran las salvajadas en las cuales su albina extensión estaba pensando.

—Entonces… —comenzó Naraku, dirigiéndose al niño—, como anoche escuchaste gemidos en mi habitación, creíste que me estaba follando a Kagura —aclaró con soltura, como si la aludida no estuviese presente. La mujer volvió a bufar, molesta, y también comentando que ella seguía ahí presente.

—Pues… sí —insistió Hakudōshi, alzando una ceja—. Ustedes dos tienen algo juntos que no le dicen a nadie, mientras van por ahí diciendo que se odian. Es sospechoso.

Hubo un momento de incómodo silencio. Kagura apenas y creía lo que estaba pasando. ¿Cuándo, y cómo, es que el niñato ese había creído que ella se dejaba dar _cosa buena_ , y encima por Naraku? ¿Qué no era bastante claro que lo hubiese traicionado ya más de una vez, o que fuera por ahí diciendo todo el tiempo que Naraku y todo lo relacionado con él era un fastidio, suficiente razón para que cualquiera se diera cuenta de que despreciaba profundamente a su creador? ¿Qué acaso una mujer no podía vivir con un hombre sin que todos pensasen que era su meretriz? ¿O acaso también se podía pensar que Kanna, que le era fiel a Naraku, también podía llegar a acostarse con él? ¡¿En qué mundo y familia vivía?!

Entonces el silencio se rompió, cortesía de una serie de descontroladas y sonoras carcajadas por parte de Naraku. Los presentes, a excepción de Kanna, lo miraron, todo ceños fruncidos y bocas torcidas, mezcla de sorpresa, confusión y miedo; miedo a que se le botara la maldita canica y de un momento a otro los matase con sus espantosos tentáculos. Y es que a Naraku rara vez se le escuchaba reír con tanta soltura y naturalidad; sí, era una risa maléfica, y solía soltar risillas y un sinfín de sonrisas de suficiencia llenas de maldad cada vez que veía que las cosas le estaban saliendo viento en popa, pero esa risa era diferente, especial, de esas que sólo se utilizan una vez que se ha ganado el premio mayor.

Kagura ya estaba temiendo que Naraku dijera alguna idiotez de las gordas.

—Sé que ensaya su risa frente al espejo todas las mañanas —le murmuró Akago a Kanna, quien asintió quedamente.

—¿Naraku…? —inquirió Hakudōshi justo antes de que, de tanto reír, el aludido comenzase a ahogarse. Perdió todo el estilo cuando en serio comenzó a ahogarse de verdad, y tuvo que tomarse unos momentos para toser y recuperar el aliento mientras se golpeaba el pecho con un puño. Kagura, entre tanto, intentó ahogar la risilla que estaba por escapársele cuando lo vio en tan miserable estado, con los cabellos medio despeinados y golpeándose el pecho. El híbrido no pasó por alto las risillas bajas de su extensión, claramente ahogadas, y la sonrisa que seguramente estaba escondiendo tras su abanico ahora abierto que cubría su rostro.

Luego, todo volvió a quedar en silencio, y Naraku recuperó la compostura, la severidad y básicamente el _glamour_ (o la dignidad, más bien).

—No digas ni pienses semejantes estupideces, Hakudōshi —masculló su creador, recargando la espalda en los barrotes de madera—. Yo soy muy superior a ustedes, por lo tanto, el Gran Naraku sólo puede satisfacer al Gran Naraku.

Los presentes, a excepción de Kanna, por supuesto, se quedaron de piedra. Kohaku y Kagura se sonrojaron ante la discreta respuesta del híbrido acerca de que, en realidad, no se había acostado con la manipuladora del viento, sino que lo que el niño había escuchado la noche anterior era al mismo Naraku dándose una buena _mano amiga_. De todas formas Hakudōshi alzó ambas cejas y Akago rodó los ojos.

—A decir verdad, me ofende que pienses que soy capaz de caer tan bajo —agregó luego el híbrido, cruzando los brazos como gesto de superioridad—. ¿Porque, por todo lo que es malvado, yo me metería con alguien como Kagura? Después de todo es un fastidio y una quisquillosa. Eso sin contar que es una extensión mía, mi creación. Yo, el Gran Naraku, no me rebajaría a compartir el lecho con alguien tan inferior.

—¡Pues lamento no ser lo suficientemente buena para ti, Gran Naraku! —exclamó Kagura casi de un salto, sobresaltando tanto a Naraku como al niño albino. Se encontraba profundamente ofendida, no tanto porque su creador la hubiese llamado inferior o quisquillosa, sino porque, básicamente, y a su percepción, le había dicho fea e inútil, por lo menos en el ámbito amoroso, tanto así que presumía orgulloso su relación afectiva con su propia mano—. Y no hables de mí como si fuera un maldito objeto desechable —agregó furibunda, mientras Kohaku se preguntaba si la chica estaba realmente consciente de que se podía estar jugando la vida -o la integridad, dependiendo del humor de Naraku-, con esos reclamos. Mientras, ella entrecerró los ojos y cruzó los brazos—. Además, ¿quién querría revolcarse contigo? Tendría que ser ciega, sorda y muda.

En ese instante Naraku respondió con otro insulto, igual o más infantil que los que le había propinado Kagura. Hakudōshi suspiró aburrido frente a la _pelea de pareja_ que se desarrollaba frente a él, ya apenas escuchando los reclamos que ambos se lanzaban. La verdad de que estaba decepcionado. Al final Naraku se encargaba solito de sí mismo, sin necesidad de mujeres, caras bonitas ni tetas (y no quería ni pensar en los tentáculos). Siendo sincero, había esperado y querido descubrir que Kagura y Naraku eran amantes; era información a la cual se le podía sacar muchísimo jugo, y quién sabe, probablemente usarlo en contra de alguno de los dos, sobre todo contra ella. Pero todo había sido un malentendido y aunque no podía asegurar que le estuviesen diciendo la verdad y que, tal vez, los dos estuviesen de acuerdo para mentir y ocultar su relación diciendo toda clase de estupideces, algo le decía al niño que _realmente_ a esos dos no les había pasado por la cabeza el darse duro contra el muro.

Al parecer, realmente se odiaban y ni siquiera el rechazo de sus verdaderos intereses (Sesshōmaru y Kikyō, para ser sinceros) los hacía juntarse para, por lo menos, darse ánimos entre perdedores.

De todas formas lo prefería así. No fuera a ser que a Naraku y Kagura se les botara la canica y les diera por ponerse a jugar a la casita feliz con ellos como hijos. Que los Dioses lo libraran de semejante burrada.

—Pero qué flojera me dan… —murmuró Hakudōshi alejándose con pereza del par de adultos. Realmente esas clases de peleas podían aparecer cuándo sea y dónde sean. El santuario donde se ocultaban era pequeño, así que todos se veían las caras casi todo el tiempo, y las discusiones entre Naraku y Kagura ya eran muy frecuentes. Realmente no tenía ganas de ver otra vez lo mismo. Qué familia disfuncional, a ese paso se iba a quedar traumado.

El niño pasó de largo a Kanna, quien acunaba a Akago en sus brazos, y se acercó a Kohaku, no muy lejos del par de albinos. Últimamente pasaba más tiempo con el muchacho que con Kagura -a quien habían asignado como su niñera, le parecía-, o de su propio gemelo. Tal vez se debía a que Kohaku era un chico, y también porque era más o menos de su edad. De cierta forma se entendían.

—Qué pereza esos dos, ¿no? —le dijo al muchacho, captando su atención—. Al menos Kagura tiene un poco de dignidad. Poca, pero la tiene. Mira que Naraku aceptando así de orgulloso que es lo bastante inútil como para conseguirse una mujer.

Kohaku prefirió mantenerse neutro y limitarse a escucharlo, sin embargo Naraku sí que había escuchado el comentario, y no contento -sobre todo al ser interrumpido a la mitad de una discusión con su extensión-, se volvió hacia el albino y lo encaró con lo mejor de su venenosa lengua.

—Mira, Hakudōshi; cuando te crezcan pelos donde no te da el sol, ahí sí hablas con nosotros y criticas. ¿De acuerdo? Ahora su lechita y a dormir.

Kagura se olvidó por completo de su reciente discusión para pasar a partirse de la risa. Había que admitirlo: odiaba a Naraku, pero odiaba aún más a Hakudōshi (¡¿cómo un niñito pocos pelos se atrevía a mandarla a ella?! Por lo menos su creador era un hombre hecho y derecho), y por fortuna, a veces, el muy infeliz era bueno con los insultos y las ofensas.

El albino reclamó unas cuantas cosas, mientras que Kohaku hizo todo lo posible por mantener la compostura. Por dentro estaba muy risueño porque él ya tenía algunos cuantos pelos que lo definían como un futuro y gallardo hombre, así que podía hablar todo lo que quisiera y Hakudōshi, en realidad, no podía siquiera opinar sobre el tema. De todas formas, se calló.

—Pero Kanna es pequeña, así que tampoco tiene pelos —aseveró el albino luego de unos instantes, observando discretamente a su hermana, como si de pronto la viese como una aliada. Kanna, aunque entendía la conversación, no le encontraba ningún sentido.

—No tiene pelos —comenzó a decir Naraku—, pero sí tiene cerebro.

—¡¿Y yo qué?! —se alcanzó a escuchar la voz de Akago.

La discusión siguió unos minutos más, con todos los miembros de la familia participando en ella a excepción de Kanna y Kohaku, quienes por momentos se miraron como diciéndose si tal vez, _sólo tal vez_ , no deberían estar tratando de buscar y acabar con el grupo de InuYasha, Sesshōmaru, Kōga y Kikyō para que finalmente Naraku dominara el mundo y los dejara en paz.

La pelea terminó con una dramática retirada de Hakudōshi, quien salió hecho una furia del santuario para montarse en Entei e ir a dar una vuelta por ahí, mientras Naraku gritaba algo como _"¡¿y de cuándo acá te mandas solo?!"_ Kohaku notó los indicios de la próxima pubertad con la intempestiva reacción del niño, y no quiso ni imaginar cómo sería a los quince años.

Siendo sinceros, y con esos aliados, Kohaku realmente se preguntaba cómo Naraku había llegado hasta el punto donde estaba, con tanto poder, tantas desgracias arrastrando, poniendo en jaque cada vez que quería a todos sus enemigos. Y es que en realidad todos ellos eran medio idiotas si se lo proponían.

* * *

El calor seguía tan insoportable como el día anterior, así que ya muy tarde en la noche Kagura se levantó con la frente y la espalda ligeramente humedecías por el sudor, sofocada entre las mantas y mascullando en voz baja el cómo al estúpido de Naraku se le había ocurrido buscar un escondite tan pequeño, casi sin ventanas y encerrado.

Se levantó de su futón y salió de la habitación silenciosamente, buscando un poco de la brisa fresca de la noche que se metía ligera por la entrada principal. Estuvo un rato afuera, refrescándose con el viento y el abanico, y cuando finalmente el bochorno disminuyó decidió regresar a dormir, esperando que el resto de la noche no fuese tan mala.

Estuvo a punto de entrar a la habitación que compartía con Kanna y Akago, cuando entonces, justo antes de abrir la puerta corrediza, una voz muy familiar la llamó.

—Kagura.

La aludida se sobresaltó un poco y miró hacia atrás algo sorprendida. Aunque estaba entre las sombras, pudo identificar a Naraku a pocos metros de distancia.

—¿Qué quieres? —espetó, con la mano sobre la puerta. Lo vio caminar con tranquilidad hacia ella hasta que la luz de la luna le iluminó el rostro.

—¿No puedes dormir? —Arrugó el entrecejo ante la pregunta de su creador. ¿Él, preguntando cómo se encontraba su sueño? Estuvo a punto de reclamar si se trataba de algún impostor tratando de imitar malamente a Naraku.

—¿Y a ti de cuándo acá te interesa si estoy bien o no? —masculló volviéndose completamente hacia él y cruzando los brazos—. Solamente tenía calor. Salí a tomar aire.

—Ya veo… —contestó él con indiferencia. La mujer entonces notó que la pregunta sólo había sido un pretexto para hablarle—. Sobre lo de esta mañana, cuando Hakudōshi preguntó…

—Aish —Kagura rodó los ojos y se enfurruñó más. Sólo faltaba que la regañara por el malentendido.

—Tal vez podríamos intentarlo, si quieres. No te enojes.

Se quedó de una pieza, estática en su sitio. Su creador tenía ese gesto severo y calculador que siempre mostraba cuando tenía bien trazado un plan, pero su forma de siquiera _sugerirle_ irse a la cama con él, o que le pidiese que no se enojara por la proposición, la sacó de juego completamente.

¿Estaba tan desesperado que se atrevía, según él, a rebajarse a pedirle algo a ella, en lugar de ordenare? Vamos, que si Naraku hubiera sido un mujeriego, o una mujer no fuese su peor pesadilla, la dominadora del viento habría vivido con el constante miedo de que la forzara, pero ya que la consideraba tan odiosa e inferior, como tan bien dejó claro en la mañana, había vivido hasta ahora con la seguridad de que al menos estaba salvada de _eso_.

 _Nah,_ se dijo Kagura. Todo aquello sólo era una treta para engatusarla, hablarle _bonito_ unos segundos, y luego agujerarla sin piedad por todos lados con sus feos tentáculos. Cómo no.

—¿Qué? —espetó, lo suficientemente alto como para despertar a su hermana—. ¿Ya se te derritió el cerebro con este calor, o qué? Ni siquiera sé cómo podría llamarse a eso; tal vez _auto-incesto-masturbación_.

Naraku arqueó una ceja, desconfiado (realmente tenía razón, acostarse con su extensión no tenía siquiera nombre), pero… era una mujer, y aunque jamás se hartaría de él mismo, ya que su mano, como todo el resto de su cuerpo, era tan perfecto como él mismo, el malentendido de Hakudōshi lo dejó pensando todo el bendito día. Porque al final de cuentas Kagura sí era también una parte de él mismo. Así que tal vez no podía estar tan mal, ni era tan inferior ni odiosa como había asegurado.

—¿Eso es un sí? —preguntó con una sonrisa insidiosa, segurísimo de que lucía como un garañón. Y fue entonces cuando le tocó a él encontrase en curva, pues Kagura, devolviéndole una sonrisa igual o más seductora que la de él, se le acercó a paso lento, con la mirada penetrante, deseosa y fiera, para luego colocar sus manos suavemente sobre sus hombros.

—Ay, Naraku… —susurró con tono aterciopelado, como si le diese una pequeña muestra de los gemidos que él estuvo seguro que escucharía en unos momentos más salir de su pequeña boca roja—. Tal vez si no hubieses dicho que tu mano es mejor que yo, aceptaría —En realidad mentía. Ni en drogas se acostaría con semejante desalmado, pero nunca estaba de más darle una cucharada de su propia medicina al muy infeliz—. Pero me parece que esta noche serán sólo tú y tu mano.

Siquiera alcanzó a ver el rostro de confusión del hombre cuando lo empujó, mascullando algo como _"pues ahora no, por puto"_ , para luego cerrarle la puerta en la cara. El portazo movió unos cuantos cabellos del fleco de Naraku y este se quedó atónito en su sitio, parado frente a la puerta que le habían cerrado con todo el descaro del mundo en plena cara. Incluso pensó en sacarla de la habitación de las greñas y darle su merecido, pero seguramente Hakudōshi lo tenía ahora en la mira; era tan desconfiado como él, y no le convenía que supiese más de él de lo necesario. Como por ejemplo, saber que había intentado llevarse a la cama a Kagura, y peor aún, que había fallado miserablemente. No sólo se burlaría de él por el resto de su vida (hasta que lo sacara de quicio y lo matara, seguro), sino que era capaz de empezar a coquetearle a la hechicera del viento sólo para hacerlo enfadar.

Así, sin más opciones y en vista del éxito no obtenido, Naraku bajó la cabeza y le dio una mirada fugaz a su mano derecha.

—Ya qué —se dijo, encogiéndose de hombros.

 **Fin**

* * *

" _Tenía un amigo que soñaba con tener tres pollas. Una para mear, una para hacerse pajas y otra para follar. Decía que le daba cosa usar siempre la misma para las tres cosas"_

 **No me pidas que te bese porque te besaré**

* * *

 **Yo sólo quería escribir un fanfic donde Naraku dijera que era muy superior como para acostarse con alguien, según él, tan inferior como Kagura, y que esta reaccionara toda ofendida por no ser "lo suficientemente buena para él", a su propia percepción, claro… y pues salió esto. La idea era que también la cosa se viera tipo pelea de pareja, y utilizar a Hakudōshi fue el pretexto perfecto para propiciar dicha escena y posteriormente dejar pensando a Naraku sobre la posibilidad de su extensión y él. Debo decir que adoré la última escena donde Kagura se hace la mansita y luego lo manda a volar.**

 **No tengo mucho que aclarar, sólo es un pequeño fanfic que tenía ganas de escribir y ya lo tenía hecho desde hace algunas semanas, pero como que me daba flojera subirlo. De todas formas espero les haya gustado y les haya arrancado alguna risa. Antes de irme muchas gracias a quienes se tomaron el tiempo de leer y me siguen.**

 **[A favor de la Campaña "Con voz y voto", porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar un comentario, es como manosearme la teta y salir corriendo]**

 **Me despido,**

 **Agatha Romaniev.**


End file.
